2015 Hetalia Awards
by Christoph Andretti
Summary: Let the good stories and people of this world not go unrewarded. It is the 2015 Hetalia Awards! Share the best. Take pride in being the best. OFFICIAL NOMINEES ANNOUNCED. FINAL VOTING BEGINS NOW! VOTE! These authors are counting on you!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the 2015 Hetalia Awards: Nmination Phase. As you may know, last years awards was a major success, with the best stories in the Hetalia section being recognized and reward. After a great 2014, we must now reward the best art with fame, acclaim, and reviews!

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

**Best Author**

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

**Best M-Rated Fic**

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	2. Clarification

I just want to let people know that any story published or updated from January 1, 2014-December 31, 2014 are elegible. And best author has to be nominated for just ONE of their fics. Feel free to spread the word and ask any more questions. Keep nominating!


	3. First Shortlist

We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have recieved nominations from 21 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	4. Another update

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have recieved nominations from 21 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	5. Next shortlist

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	6. Shortlist Three

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillo

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	7. Shortlist Four

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	8. Last Shortlist

**This is the last update before the official nominees are announced. Get your final nominations in before Friday. Good luck everybody!**

Welcome back again! Time for more shortlisters!

Once again, We are back to the 2015 Hetalia Awards. I have received nominations from 55 people. This is not the loft number from last year, but we have to start somewhere. Let's get this going, folks.

A nominee must be nominated by a person. A shortlist, in case of over 5 nominees all categories except Best Fic, will be announced. The top 5 are our official nominees and will be voted on for the winner.

Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted during the voting phase.

Here are the nominees so far. Keep Nominating!

**Here are the categories:**

**Best Fic**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

**Best Author**

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Mandelene for Amidst The Sounding Sirens

**Best Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Alfred Jones for Like It Or Not by Celestial Clusters

**Best Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

**Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)**

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

**Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)**

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

**Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

You may review or PM your nominations. You do not have to fill out all categories for nominations in this phase, although it is strongly encouraged. Voting will begin in roughly a week. Maybe more, maybe less.

Remember, the stories must have been updated or published in 2014!

Thank you! Good Luck Fandom!


	9. Nominees Announced

The stage bursts into light as the wooden podium glistens underneath. A large blue screen glows in the background.

A lithe female with curled, brown hair and red dress walks arm-in-arm with a taller blonde mail in a tuxedo who had pale blue eyes. They reach the side of the stage with the podium. When they stopped, the girl cleared her throat.

"Thank you, everybody. And welcome to the 2015 Hetalia Awards nomination party. Here, we get to decide who gets to trash talk who for the next month or so."

The audience chuckled as they milled around the floor.

"Thank you, Elizabeta. I'm France, and this is Hungary," Francis said with a wink. "And now, it is time to announce the nominees. So, we should get this show on the road. What should we start with, ma cherie?"

Elizabeta frowned. "It says it on the teleprompter, France."

Francis sighed. "It was a joke. Anyway, let's start with the anthologies."

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

* * *

><p>"Here we are. Time for Best One Shots. Francis, handle this for me, please?" Elizabeta said.<p>

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)**

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Unintentionally Attractive by ShadowSilverWolves

"The Inspector's Insects" by PrinceOfElsinore

* * *

><p>"Now, for Best Imagery. The best for description, images, and pictures." Francis said with a small smile.<p>

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

* * *

><p>Elizabeta huffed. "Half of these are M-rated."<p>

"Nothing wrong with that, dear," Francis laughed. "Let's skip to the OC categories."

**Best Female Original Character**

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for Allied with the World by KazeHavensTsubakis

Angel Jones for California One Shots by natatron

* * *

><p>Francis looked down at the clapping crowd. "Hold on. We're not done yet. Let's move to the males."<p>

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

Daniel Hedervary for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta scoffed. "Well! That's depressing. Only two. And one of them is technically me. Who...is...male?"

The Hungarian stared out into the crowd, her mind clearly blown.

Francis clapped her on the back. "They genderbend me all the time. No big deal. How about M-Rated Fics?"

* * *

><p><strong>Best M-Rated Fic<strong>

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Tales Of A Feather by sowelo

"Sorry about that. I just had a flashback," Elizabeta said, earning a few laughs. "Moving forward with Writing."

* * *

><p><strong>Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)<strong>

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

(The Vices Of Reality by Christoph Andretti and IsThisPhantasy)-Stricken due to conflict of interest

Elizabeta and Francis grimaced and looked up towards the crowd. "I hope that last one was a joke," she said.

Francis nodded. "I don't even know what that last one is. Anyway, the character categories continue."

* * *

><p><strong>Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

"So, everyone in your little friend trio is nominated but you, huh?" Elizabeta said with a smirk.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Luck. Next up for grabs, the ladies."

* * *

><p><strong>Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Lili Zwingli for Anywhere by Sophie's-Obsessions

Elizabeta did a quick bow as the crowd clapped politely for her. "Thank you. I get to go to the ceremony now."

Francis laughed with the crowd. "Now, the lead categories."

* * *

><p><strong>Best Female Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

Amelia Jones for Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Julie Beilschmidt for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta waved out at the crowd as they applauded again at her name.

"Still lucky. Hopefully, my shot is coming up," Francis said. "What is in store for us men?"

* * *

><p><strong>Best Male Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Francis sighed. "Another year, and nothing."

Elizabeta patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. I heard you had fun at the afterparty last year. Do that again, and you'll be fine. It is time to find out who the best authors are."

The screen lit up with the faces of the authors.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Author<strong>

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five

"And the Hetalia Awards love affair with cultureandseptember continues," Elizabeta said while the audience laughed.

"Best Foreign Language. Hopefully, my native one is up there somewhere," Francis said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Foreign Language Fic<strong>

Navidad Británica by Aceite y Agua

Dico Des Nations by Loupiote54

Absurdities by dance in storm

"Finally, here are the ten nominees for Best Fic of 2014. Together, France."

* * *

><p><strong>Best Fic<strong>

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

"Thank you very much," Elizabeta said. "Authors will be contacted about their nominations for statements and writing samples. The ceremony will be held in roughly one month."

"To all the nominees, and the 101 people that sent in nomination ballots, thank you. Good luck to everyone," Francis said.

The screen cuts off and the trumpets blare out to signal the end of the ceremony.

**Get Voting, everybody. Submit your picks for any amoun of categories you want through review or PM. And spread the word, too!**

**Thank you. Good luck to all nominees!**


	10. Nominations List

**Here is the official list of the nominees. Please vote your choices through PM or review.**

**Good luck to all nominees!**

**Get voting!**

**Best Anthology (compiliation of 4 or more Oneshots)**

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Hetalia Theory by onebillionstars

333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of The UN by ITorchic

The Aussie-Canadian Alliance by SilverLaurel

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

* * *

><p><strong>Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted)<strong>

Ra-Ra Riot, Let's Start A Riot by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Under The Stars by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Unintentionally Attractive by ShadowSilverWolves

"The Inspector's Insects" by PrinceOfElsinore

* * *

><p><strong>Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)<strong>

Behind The Mask by Kimanda

Dating The World: Country X Reader by YourHero213

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

* * *

><p><strong>Best Female Original Character<strong>

Leah Townsend for Kidnapped By Straight Men by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Jinjer O'Dale for Allied with the World by KazeHavensTsubakis

Angel Jones for California One Shots by natatron

* * *

><p><strong>Best Male Original Character<strong>

Larry Sue for The Fandom by BFTLandMWandSEK

Daniel Hedervary for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta scoffed. "Well! That's depressing. Only two. And one of them is technically me. Who...is...male?"

The Hungarian stared out into the crowd, her mind clearly blown.

Francis clapped her on the back. "They genderbend me all the time. No big deal. How about M-Rated Fics?"

* * *

><p><strong>Best M-Rated Fic<strong>

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Tales Of A Feather by sowelo

* * *

><p><strong>Best Writing (dialogue, plot, and characterizations)<strong>

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

* * *

><p><strong>Best Supporting Male Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Tino Väinämöinen for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Alfred Jones for Just Your Average Murder Case (and maybe a few love interests) by procrastinationstation

Lukas Bondevik for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Arthur Kirkland for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Antonio Carriedo for When You Recover by Black-Cat-In-Boots

* * *

><p><strong>Best Supporting Female Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Elizabeta Hedervary for Bind My Waist But Free My Heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Natalia Alfroskaya for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Zoey Jones for Amidst The Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

Lili Zwingli for Anywhere by Sophie's-Obsessions

* * *

><p><strong>Best Female Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Course by cultureandseptember

Elizabeta Hedervary for The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Jinjer O'Dale for "Allied with the World" by KazeHavensTsubakis

Amelia Jones for Ivan And Amelia, Sitting In A Tree by bloomabelle

Julie Beilschmidt for Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

* * *

><p><strong>Best Male Character (OCs can be included)<strong>

Berwald Oxenstierna for A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Arthur Kirkland for Through The Eyes Of A Child by moondustbeam

Roderich Edelstein for Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

Ivan Braginski for Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

* * *

><p><strong>Best Author<strong>

PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow for A Timeless Man

Kimanda for Behind The Mask

cultureandseptember for A Matter Of Course

CrystallineMaple for The Confidants' Club

Sunny Day In February for And Three Makes Five

* * *

><p><strong>Best Foreign Language Fic<strong>

Navidad Británica by Aceite y Agua

Dico Des Nations by Loupiote54

Absurdities by dance in storm

* * *

><p><strong>Best Fic<strong>

A Timeless Man by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow

Ebene by Half Demon Alchemist

Through The Eyes of A Child by moondustbeam

Bind my waist but free my heart by Fangirl's Revenge

Therapy by Ersatz Einstein

A Matter of Course by cultureandseptember

The Confidants' Club by CrystallineMaple

Little Sunflower by Terminally Introverted

Amidst the Sounding Sirens by Mandelene

And Three Makes Five by Sunny Day In February

**Get Voting, everybody. Submit your picks for any amoun of categories you want through review or PM. And spread the word, too!**

**Thank you. Good luck to all nominees!**


	11. Author reactions

The lights flickered on inside a small studio. In front of a large window showing the bright Atlanta, Georgia skyline, Spain shuffled his papers and waved at the camera. There large, white news desk in front of him.

"Hola, amigos. Welcome to the reaction portion of the awards circuit. We will be going to the differnent author locations to hear what the new nominees have to say about their successes. Over 67 people have already voted, and we are still roughly a month away from the ceremony."

Antonio turned to a large television monitor. "So, let's go to Kiku in Japan. What's going on in Tokyo, Japan?"

At a small ballroom with bright chandeliers and ong white tables filled with shrimp and apple cider, the short, black haired man stood next to a girl. A man was playing classical music a white piano while fans in dresses and white tuxedos chatted animatedly.

"Im here with Terminally Introverted, whose story, Little Sunflower, has been nominated for 4 awards. As you can see, this classy gathering is still occuring," Kiku said as he turned to Emily. "So did you imagine that you would be nominated at all?"

The young female authur grinned. "This is a pleasant surprise, really. It's pretty surreal to see my work appreciated like this. Thanks so much to those who nominated me, and good luck to the other authors!"

Kiku nodded. "I'm glad to see civilized sportsmanship still exists in this day and age. So what motivated you to make this story?"

"Well, I would just like to say that writing these stories is a lot of work, and I probably wouldn't be able to do it without the unbelievable amount of support I get from my little fanbase."

"How much of an impact do you think thsi story is going to have on other readers who are just discovering it?"

"It's amazing that I've been able to affect people so much with my writing, and I can't thank them enough for all their kind words."

"Thank you," Kiku said as he turned back to the camera. "Terminally Introverted, ladies and gentleman. Watch for a surprise victory in a month. Antonio?"

Antonio adjusted his lapel microphone on his grey suit collar. "Thank you, Japan. Up next, we have Canada up in Toronto. Take it away, Mateo."

A loud alternative rock band was playing on a stage in a darkened auditorium. The multi-colored lights werepointed towards them as Matthew stood isolated from the crowd by standing in the back with another author.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to a place far out of my element. Uh...also out of my element it CrystallineMaple, whose writing is far better than mine. Thank you for joining us, ma'am."

The young female author giggled. "Thank you."

Matthew blushed and cleared his throat. "So, you were robably very surprised when you recieved the news. The Confidants' Club is nominated for 6 categories including Best Fic and Best Author for yourself."

CrystallineMaple laughed. "I don't even know what to say. It really means a lot, and I'm extremely happy that there are people out there who enjoy my work."

The band finished a song behind them. The crowd erupted into a loud roar of cheers, causing Matthew to shiver slightly. "I didn't know the nightlife in Toronto was this lively. Or maybe it's just for the party."

"I hope so," she said.

"Anyway," Matthew said as he cleared his throat. "To the people at this concert tonight, what do you have to say?"

"I'd just like to thank them all so much for nominating me and reading my work. I don't really know what to say, just that I'm really flattered and happy that anyone took the time to read my stuff—and that they enjoyed it!"

Matthew turned towards the camera. "Wise words from a wise author. CrystallineMapel looks to win Best Fic at the Hetalia Awards. We'll see if her fanbase has what it takes. Antonio?"

The image went back to Antonio, who was drumming his fingers on the desk. He grinned at the camera. "Thank you, Mateo. We really need him to get out of there, don't we?" Antonio shook his head. "Not important. What is important is our next group of authors. Let's take it to one of my best friends, Prussia. Anything for us, Gilberto."

Gilbert stood at the entryway of an Italian restaurant in New York City. A trio of three teenage girls were next to him in matching dresses. The wind was brisk, and the air made Gilbert, in shorts and a t-shirt, shiver.

"Thanks, fellow BTT member. I'm here with a different trio, but equally as awesome. BFTLandMWandSEK are standing with me. Their OCs are both nominated in respective categories. Larry Sue and Leah Townsend. Remind you of last year?" he said as he shoved the mic by one of their faces.

"Wow, this again," MidnasWolf said, eliciting a wde grin from the other two. "I remember being in this last year and Larry unfairly winning the Best Male OC award (which he is once again nominated for)."

"Male OCs are a rarity in this section, sadly. Nobody can measure up to us. Certainly not me."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Thank you to the numerous people who have nominated both Larry and Leah. (You know, I was trying to figure out why a bunch of people were suddenly reading her story).

"I personally thought Kidnapped By Straight Men was hilarious," Gilbert said with his trademark chuckle.

MidasWolf nodded. "I'm really flattered and have no idea what to say. I think the asshole and the lesbian would be very ecstatic to hear about this."

Gilbert smirked and looked back to the screen. "Thank you, and tell the asshole good luck."

"I didn't know you were nominated?" MidasWolf said cheekily.

Gilbert gasped. "Was that a joke? I should pun-."

Antonio laughed. "Alright. Thank you very much Gilberto. We will be back with more author reactions in Part 2. Stay with us."

**Voting is still open! Get all of your friends in on this. Let's make this a huge thing for these authors!**


	12. Author reactions 2

The white light beamed down on the gleaming black desk. Antonio brushed his brown hair behind his ears as the Atlanta skyline illuminated the black sky behind him.

"Hola, amigos! Welcome back to the nomination reactions. We are still looking at the new nominees for this years Hetalia Awards. Without further ado, let's move down to New York. Take it away, Greece."

A small crowd was gathered on a sidewalk in front of Times Square while Heracles shook his head to walk himself up from a standing snooze. The flickering signs and rumbling taxi cabs passed by the small cheering crowd. He held the microphone in his loose grip and sighed towards the camera.

"Thanks, Antonio. I'm in the Big Apple. New York City. Joining me is Mandelene, the author of Amidst The Sounding Sirens."

At this, the small crowd cheered louder. The author smirked and waved at the crowd.

"Mandelene," Greece said softly. "You were nominated last year. What do you think your chances are this year with more nominations from more people?"

Mandelene giggled. "I'm honored to be nominated for the 2015 Hetalia Awards. Last year's awards were absolutely fantastic, and I expect this year's will be even better. So thank you to everyone who nominated me!"

Greece nodded. "Now, throughout the past year or so, did you ever think your stories would be recognized for anything?"

Mandelene chuckled. "It's hard for me to even wrap my head around the popularity that my stories have gained, and I'm truly privileged to be able to write for such a wonderful community."

Greece hummed. "Sure. Thank you. Let's head back to the studio," he said as he gave a half-hearted wave.

In Atlanta, Antonio looked at the camera with an amused grin. "Thank you for that. We'll speed things along now with our next author."

The yellow, buzzing lights reflecte off of the stagnant Amsterdam canal. Canada sat next to the female author on a brown park bench overlooking the quiet river night. A soft breeze bristled over Matthew's long hair while he blushed at the young adult next to him.

"Thanks, Spain. Next to me is the incredible writer known as Sunny Day In February. She is nominated for 4 categories for And Three Makes Five, including Best Author and Fic. First, I must ask how you reacted to the news."

Sunny Day In February giggled. "Naturally, I'm really grateful and happy to have such wonderful readers! I mean, I suppose they nominated me for those four awards, and it really caught me by surprise. I didn't even see it coming, but gosh, I really do appreciate it very much!"

"For an author that had little knowledge of this ceremony, and being a realm where recognition is few and far between, how relieving is it to know that support is strong for you?"

She blew out a deep breath in the cool Netherland air. "It's one of the best things an author can hear, or read, from his or her readers and reviewers! Like a huge thank-you! It's so great to see that I am considered a good writer like this, I can't thank my readers enough for all that they have done for me. It's very touching - I don't know what else to say!" She said as her voice broke from emotion.

Matthew patted her on the shoulder. "Well, 380 favorites can't all be wrong. Back to you in the studio."

Antonio nodded and turned back from the large screen towards the camera.

"Excellent. Thank you very much, Mateo. Time for one more reaction. To Kansas City. Elizabeta?"

The Hungarian female rolled her eyes and smiled at the screen while she smoothed out her green sundress. She sat next to another person at a desk with the author on a leather couch like a late night television show. Elizabeta raised an eyebrow at the hidden audience behind the camera.

"Thank you, Antonio. I am in beautiful Kansas City, Missouri. Although, you couldn't tell with us being in a soundstage," she said while the audience let out a laugh. "I am here with cultureandseptember, a six-time nominee this year who wrote A Matter Of Course. Now, You are familiar with this, however. You were nominated last year as well."

The author nodded with a soft smile plastered on. "Wow! I never thought I would be up for another award, much less Best Fic and Best Author. I'm proud to be nominated alongside so many talented and passionate writers. I'm so humbled by the support that my stories have received."

"I'm sure you do. Let's discuss those supporters for a second. How did you manage to get that many? What do you say to them?"

Cultureandseptember looked up at the bright studio lights, clearly in contemplation. "Ah, I have so much to say to my readers! They're beautiful, wonderful, and inspiring. Their support has meant the world to me in the tough times that life brings along. Their art has inspired me and once again, humbled me. Time after time, their words of encouragement have pushed me through the struggles of writing such a long fic. My story would not be nearly as well-received if it were not for them."

"Well, it wouldn't have been received at all," Elizabeta said, earning a canned laugh from the audience and the author.

"I'm immensely grateful for the thought-provoking discussion that they bring to my tumblr and the helpful feedback they have given in their reviews. So, if I could tell them anything, it would be "thank you." Thank you for your awesome support and for seeing the 'A Matter of' Series as something worth the time and effort- for seeing Michelle in all the variety of ways that you do- for loving Corey and Jessie- for embracing Johnny, Tommy, and the other States- for becoming so attached to these characters and for taking the time to engage with the fic in such amazing ways. I look forward to each review, each silent favorite and follow, each new theory, and each new drawing. Thank you so much."

"No need to get sappy yet. Save it for the ceremony," Elizabeta said. Then, she tured towards the audience. "Thank you very much. Back to Atlanta."

Antonio chuckled in the empty studio. "Hungary is always the comedian, isn't she. Sadly, our time is up. To all nominees, questionnaires will be sent shortly. And of course, keep voting. The ceremony starts on 4/20. Adios."

Antonio waved as the lights turned off in the dank studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Interview Questionnaires will be sent to nominees shortly. And you heard the man! Voting is open for the next month. Keep it coming, and spread the word. These authors are counting on you!<strong>


End file.
